Inspirations MK!
by Once L
Summary: Fic's independientes uno de otro con cualquier género y advertencia, inspirados en algún hecho, alguna frase, una palabra o una canción. 3-. Lleno de Energía .Shonen Ai/Yaoi. .TalaxKai.
1. Compañeros de Porno

**† INSPIRATIONS MK! †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! :D

Esta vez vengo con ésta loca idea (Ya no me sorprende u.ú?)

Una serie de Fic's inspirados en algún hecho, alguna frase, una palabra o una canción.

He aquí el primero. Espero que les guste n.n

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic__**.**_

_**Titulo:** __Compañeros de Porno_

_**Género:** __Shonen Ai_

_**Pareja:** __TalaxKai_

_**Inspirado en:** __Un concepto_

_**25/01/08**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Compañeros de Porno**

**6:50 a.m.**

Un bicolor sacaba y guardaba algunas cosas de su casillero. Principalmente, los libros y cuadernos que necesitaría ese día.

- ¿Qué hay, Hiwatari? –preguntó sonriente cierto pelirrojo al golpearlo por la espalda, tirándole en el proceso todas sus cosas al suelo-

- ¡Hmf!... –gruñendo molesto ante su acción, juntó sin más sus cosas, dirigiéndole una mirada de fastidiado-_"¡Tenía que ser Ivanov!"_-apuntó mentalmente, desviando su mirada u tanto cansado-

Teniendo de nueva cuenta sus cosas, miró detenidamente el lugar con cierto fastidio, así como a la persona que le veía con una sonrisa burlona.

- Mmm, no lo sé Ivanov, muchas cosas... –hizo una pausa, para enumerar sarcástico después- Casilleros, personas caminando por los pasillos, un idiota ruso fastidioso, ¡Ah! Y tú... –terminó con en un evidente tono fingido, burlándose de él al final-

- ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, ¡Muy gracioso, Kai! -agregó secamente, brillando de una extraña manera sus penetrantes ojos violetas, al recordar _algo_ importante-

- ¡Oye!, cambiando un poco de tema... –continuó enseguida el pelirrojo, pasando su brazo por su hombro, hasta tenerlo fuertemente abrazado- Dime... –miró desconfiado a todos lados, susurrando con mucho cuidado- hiciste la tarea que dejo la Teacher... –dijo en ese todo, como si aquello se tratara de un secreto de estado-

- En primera... si la hice. En segunda... –dijo con el mismo tono, sorprendiéndolo después- ¡Suéltame! –quitó con brusquedad su mano, alejándolo de él- Y en tercera... ¡No te la voy a pasar! –terminó de decir serio, y en tono normal-

- ¡Kai!, ¡No seas así! –articuló infantilmente y en berrinche, poniendo cara de victima de desastre natural- ¿Qué acaso no soy tu amigo?, ¿Tu mejor y único amigo? –agregó con el mismo tono y semblante, en un claro y patético intento de darle peso a sus palabras, o mínimo, pena ajena-

- Por desgracia... -masculló un molesto bicolor, sin darle mucha importancia al ruso-

- ¡Mira!, si me la pasas... –inició con su buen discurso, terminando de abrazarlo de nueva cuenta- Si me la pasas yo... prometo pasarte la tarea de Calculo –ofreció como buen mercader, esperando que su propuesta fuera aceptada-

- No hubo tarea de cálculo... –dijo un desconfiado ruso-japonés, percatándose que de nuevo lo tenía abrazado-

- ¡Aún!... –sonrió el pelirrojo- Y si hoy tú me pasas lo de Ingles, cuando dejen de cálculo yo te la pasó. Una tarea menos por la cual preocuparte, Kai. ¿Qué dices? –sonrió más, golpeándolo levemente con el codo-

- Bien... –suspiró resignado- Pero sólo si dejan de abrazarme y respetas mi espacio per-so-nal –le deletreo aquella letras, mostrándole el tan anhelado cuaderno-

- ¡Hecho! –lo soltó, recibiendo la libreta con dicha tarea que ocupaba-

_**RIIIIIINNNNNNN.**_

Siendo el timbre el que sonó, anunciando que era la hora de que todos se dirigieran a sus respectivos salones.

_Las clases, comenzarían..._

- Por cierto... –agregó el mayor, mientras caminaban por el pasillo- ¿Has escuchado los rumores que circulas los últimos días? –le vio fijamente, sonriendo presuntuoso ante la atención que figuraba en Hiwatari-

- No... –respondió el otro sin aparentar importancia, siguiendo con su camino-

- ¡Habrán paso! –se escuchó de pronto decir a alguien, haciendo que los transeúntes se hicieran a un lado al verle correr desde la entrada y a toda prisa-

Del mismo modo, Tala y Kai tuvieron que hacerse a un lado, dejándole paso a aquella persona que se acercaba rápidamente.

Y al ver éste al pelirrojo disminuyó su marcha, aprovechando la oportunidad para poder decirle.

- ¡Hey, Ivanov!, ¡Saliendo en mi casa! –y volvió a acelerar su paso-

- ¡Ahí estaré, Kuznetzov! –volvió al camino el pelirrojo, confirmándole su invitación-

Asintiendo el ruso antes de volver su vista al frente y dar una vuelta por el pasillo.

- ¿L-lo conoces? –cuestionó un confundido Hiwatari al incorporándose a su lado- ¿Es tu.. a-amigo? –indagó con el ceño fruncido ante semejante loco peli-gris-

- ¿Quién?, ¿Bryan?. No... –rió un poco ante tal cuestión, diciendo tranquilamente- Sólo somos... Compañeros de Porno... –y aceleró el paso, con una sonrisita en su rostro-

- ¿Compañeros de... Porno? –repitió confundido el menor, percatándose de que Ivanov lo había dejado solo en el pasillo-

- ¡Hey, Tala! –le llamó molesto, corriendo para alcanzarlo-

Cuando llegaron al salón, se encontraron con que el profesor ya había llegado, por lo cual ya no pudo preguntarle que era eso de "Compañeros de Porno".

A su mente, vinieron muchas ideas. Y para ser honestos, no todas eran muy sanas o... educativas.

No cuando veía al peli-gris ése, y a su amigo en una salvaje y acalorada sesión XXX. Que por alguna razón, se había vuelto muy grafica y nada implícita.

Negado con su cabeza y queriendo disipar aquella imagen, trató de prestar atención a la clase, pero... simplemente, no funcionó. Ya que se vio inmerso de repente, en aquellas tres simples palabras: _"Compañeros de Porno"_.

Sin duda, una palabra extraña. Quizá hasta con doble o triple sentido.

_¿Quién podría saber?_

Intentando descifrar y entender su significado, separó cada palabra.

"_Compañeros_".

Sabía que era los compañeros. Y en este caso, se refería a Bryan y Tala o... ¿Tala y Bryan?

_No sabía como dejarlo._

_¿Acaso importaba el orden? _

Entendía también el "_de", _era una preposición, por lo que lo llevaba a analizar la última palabra, que ahora que se percataba, le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago.

"_Porno"._

Aquella palabra con cinco letras.

_¿Acaso era la apócope de Pornográfico?, ¿Ese era el significado en esa inusual y extraña oración?_

_¿O tal vez sólo era un "Somos compañeros de porno-sotros"?_

_¿O de Porno-........? _

Ok. Ninguna palabra más vino a su cabeza.

Por lo que decidió analizar la frase como si se refiriera a eso.

"_Compañeros de Porno"_

_¿Qué significaba eso para aquella persona llamaba Bryan y para su amigo Tala Ivanov? _

Si bien Tala y él tenían 17 años, Bryan tal vez tendría un año más o incluso... hasta la misma edad que ellos.

Y sé encontraban en una etapa donde el cuerpo empieza a responder ante estímulos, fantasías y pensamientos relacionados con el sexo opuesto, o... sólo con el sexo.

Ese pequeño gusanito por saber y experimentar ciertos placeres que se sumaran a la descubierta desde hace algunos años masturbación o al tan conocido "faje", como hacían ellos (y casi todos los de su edad) al salir con chicas y pasarla bien, sin cruzar (todavía), claro está, aquella línea.

Y en su caso, incluso (y aunque le costara admitirlo) hasta con Ivanov (De acuerdo. sólo ocurrió una vez y ya hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero sin duda, una de las mejores sino es que la mejor vez que obtuvo placer hasta la fecha).

Ignoraba si Tala había tenido ya relaciones o no, de hecho, no le importaba... bueno... quizás un poco, pero...

_¡El caso es qué no lo sabía y tampoco le preguntaría! _

_No se arriesgaría a sufrir una burla por no haber salido aún de la meta. _

Retomó su análisis del posible significado a aquella oración.

"_Compañeros de Porno" _–volvió a repetir-

La primera idea era aquella de la cual ya había sido ilustrado por su mente "activa".

Tala y Bryan. Bryan y Tala.

_¡Qué importaba! _

El caso era, que... posiblemente, quizás, ambos... le costaba trabajo completar la frase. Eso, más el hecho que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar y su miembro... comenzaba a despertar.

_Quizás ambos... _

"¡TENÍAN RELACIONES SEXUALES!" –gritó en su mente, sobresaltándose un poco y respirando agitadamente-

Por algunos segundos se sintió mejor al liberar aquello que oprimía su pecho y no podía ni siquiera, decir a sí mismo, pero...

- ¿Hey, Kai? –le llamó el oji-violeta por segunda vez, y nada- ¡Kai! –le dio un zape, haciéndolo reaccionar-

- ¡Oye!, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –se quejó indignado, por haberlo sacado a la fuerza de sus pensamientos y reflexiones-

- No me hacías caso y parecías idiota, aunque... –lo pensó un poco- eso es siempre, ¿no? –dijo en susurro, mirando a otro lado sin interés alguno-

- ¡Hmf! –gruñendo molesto el _afectado_, atrayendo la atención del ruso-

- Dime, Kai... –se agachó, poniéndose de rodillas y colocando sus brazos sobre el pupitre, levantando su vista para verle mejor- ¿Te gustaría saber?, ¿Qué es un... _Compañero de Porno_? –cuestionó después de algunos segundos de silencio, sin dejar de verle-

La sorpresa de Hiwatari aumentó.

_¿Cómo es que lo sabía?. ¿Acaso lo conocía tan bien que podía saberlo sin la necesidad de que se lo dijera?, ¿Acaso... podía leer la mente?_

- Co... ¿Cómo lo sabes? –balbuceó con sorpresa-

- ¿Uhmm?, no lo sé... –se levantó, y se dio la vuelta- ¿Quizás por qué fue lo único que escribiste en tu libreta? –dirigió su mirada a dicho objeto al igual que Kai, percatándose este último de que lo había escrito en grande, recalcándolo varias veces y con un signo de interrogación-

_**¿COMPAÑEROS DE PORNO?**_

_Se leía de ahí a 10 metros de distancia._

Un intenso calor recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que apareciera en sus mejillas un intenso sonrojo al sentirse avergonzado.

- ¡Ba-ka! –imitó aquella frase y tono que el ruso-japonés solía utilizar en su contra, riéndose de él- ¡Kai es un Ba-ka! –dijo entre risas, viendo como el aludido pasaba de un color a otro-

- ¡Ca-callaté! ¡Ba-ka!, ¡A ti no te sale! –dijo molesto, queriendo que su sonrojo desapareciera lo antes posible-

- ¡Hmf! –bufó divertido Ivanov, entrecerrando sus ojos- Salgamos un rato... –y se dirigió a la salida, siendo seguido por el molesto ruso-japonés-

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Me dirás? –se encontró con la mirada de Ivanov, aclarándole su pregunta- ¿Qué significa... Compañeros de Porno? –terminó de decir, viendo molesto como el pelirrojo sonreía-

- ¿Por qué quieres saber, Kai? –cuestionó con presunción, indagando después- ¿Acaso quiere unirte al club? –lo tomó de la barbilla, acercándose más a él-

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –de un manotazo aparto aquella mano, viéndole fijamente-

- ¿Entonces? –cuestionó el ruso, sonriendo sensualmente al acorralarlo lentamente contra la pared-

- ¿Simple... curiosidad? –indicó como respuesta, tratando más que nada de controlar su extraño nerviosismo-

- ¿De verdad?. Por qué Kai no es curioso... –llevó su mano a su mejilla, acortando más el espacio entre ambos-

- ......... -por alguna extraña razón, ninguna palabra salió de su boca, e incluso, las ideas comenzaban a desaparecer una a una de su mente. Algo que nunca le había pasado en su hasta ahora vida-

- ¿Por qué Kai quiere saber... qué son los _Compañeros de Porno_? –volvió a insistir, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, rozando lentamente su cuerpo contra el de su amigo-

Y al sentir aquello, un gemido quiso escapar de su boca. Logrando por fortuna ser disipado en ella, antes de que abandonara sus labios, y le revelara al ruso que eso le había gustado y... excitado.

- ¿Kai? –se friccionó más contra él, hablándole en un tenue y provocador susurro-

_Apareciendo de pronto, un intruso._

- ¡Hey, Ivanov! –le llamó enérgicamente una voz-

Haciendo con esto, que el pelirrojo bufara molesto por semejante interrupción. _¿Y Kai?._ Bueno, él también se molestó.

- ¡Te estaba buscando! –informó el intruso mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo-

- ¡Bryan! –se giró, viéndole fríamente- ¿Qué se te ofrecía? –dijo con sarcasmo, evidenciando su tono de molestia-

- ¡Buenas noticias!. ¡Conseguí Ai-Yuri! –anunció, apareciendo una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro-

- ¿En-enserio? –preguntó escéptico el otro, tratando de comprobar si no estaba soñando o alucinando- ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? –cuestionó un alegre pelirrojo por aquella buena noticia-

_Dejando obviamente fuera de plano, a un confundido Kai Hiwatari._

- ¡Pues fue más fácil de lo que pensé!. –apuntó orgulloso- Un par de citas con Mercy, y su hermano me la consiguió... –dijo feliz y muy emocionado, recordando la travesía-

- ¡Qué bien! Entonces... ¿Hoy la vemos, no? –mencionó, brillando de manera especial sus ojos violetas-

- ¡Claro!, ¡Saliendo! –asintió, conservando su extraña sonrisa-

- ¡Hey! –llamó un molesto bicolor, siendo ignorando todavía- ¡HEY! –donde el aumento de voz se notó, atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por una tonta cinta? –preguntó, ignorando el motivo de tanta dicha y felicidad-

Palabras que no fueron precisamente escogidas, pues ambos rusos prácticamente se le fueron encima con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Quién es éste? –le preguntó de reojo a su compañero, pues apenas y reparaba en su presencia-

- ¡Ah!, es Kai Hiwatari. Mi amigo y compañero de clases... –respondió un poco más calmado y controlado, detallando de nueva cuenta en su presencia-

- Mhmm... –le vio suspicaz- ¿Tu Amigo? -dijo en tono insinuador, viendo que el ruso no aceptaría ni negaría aquello- Bueno, Hiwatari, para tu información no es una tonta cinta... –negó con su dedo índice, desaprobando sus palabras-

- Es una de las mejores películas _A C_. que hay... –secundó esta vez el oji-violeta-

- ¿Películas... A C.? –repitió confundido el menor, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ése ruso-

- Sí... –volvió a emocionarse- Y hoy la veremos, ¿Verdad, Ivanov? –le vio de reojo, recibiendo apoyo a su idea-

- ¡Claro! –asintió el mencionado en el mismo tono y misma emoción-

- ¡Y me pueden decir, qué significa A C.! –demandó un molesto Hiwatari, al ver que comenzaban a ignorar su presencia (de nuevo)-

Los aludidos, Bryan y Tala, se vieron confundidos al mismo tiempo.

- Realmente no lo sabe... –le informó al oji-gris-

- Ok. A C. significa Amor entre Chicas. Una película A C., es una película donde hay amor y "más"... entre las protagonistas... –decía con una enorme sonrisa al referirse a, "eso"-

- ¿Una película lesbica? –refirió el menor por lo que entendía-

- ¡Exacto! –afirmó enérgico Kuznetzov con su dedo índice-

- También quiere saber, qué son los _"Compañeros de Porno"..._ –develó Tala, con una sonrisa picara-

- ¡Interesante! –los ojos del ruso brillaron- ¡Eres más interesante de lo que pensé! –sonrió complacido por aquella curiosidad-

- ¿Tú... me dirás? –tanteó un desconfiado bicolor-

- Mmm... –lo pensó un poco- Nop, dejaré que Ivanov te lo explique, pero... también estás invitado a ver la película, será divertido... –sonrió más, dándose la vuelta para marcharse- ¡Los espero en casa! –y dicho esto, se fue-

Donde _algo_ ya no era tolerado por el ruso-japonés.

- ¡Hmf! –masculló por lo bajo, tratando de contener sus fuerzas- Alguien... me va a decir... ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES UN COMPAÑERO DE PORNO?! –dijo indignado, escuchándose aquella interrogante por toda la escuela y... ¿ciudad?-

- Tranquilo, Kai... no es para tanto... –trataba de que se calmara, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda- Un Compañero de Porno es... –hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo- Es un... –seguía pensando-

Mientras los ojos se Kai se abrían cada vez más por la impaciencia.

- Es... –el corazón de Hiwatari se aceleraba cada vez más- La persona con la que intercambias o te reúnes para ver películas o revistas porno... –dijo simplemente, decepcionando al menor-

- ¿E-eso es todo?, ¿Kuznetzov y tú sólo hacen _eso_?, ¿Ver películas y revistas porno? –levantó confundido el ceño, revelando su decepción a aquel misterio revelado-

- Sí, ¿Qué querías o imaginabas que hacíamos? –cuestionó intrigado al ver su expresión-

- ¡No sé!. Quizás tener sexo apasionado y... salvaje. Quizás filmar una película XXX, ¡no sé! ¡¿otra cosa más... "prendida"?! –se encogió de hombros con un gran sonrojo-

- ¿Con Bryan?. ¡Hmf! –rió divertido- ¡Claro que no!. ¡Bryan no me atrae ni un poquito!. Quizás si fuera otra persona... –desvió su mirada aparentando indiferencia-

- ¡Pero, Oye! –reclamó un tanto molesto al ver la poca importancia que Kai le había dado al asunto- ¡Las cosas son como tú piensas!. ¡Un Compañero Porno es muy útil!. Además de que tienes acceso a todo su material XXX, si él llegase a morir, todo eso pasaría a ser tuyo. Es como una herencia. –explicó seriamente-

- Es como... un código de honor. Una promesa que no puedes romper. –tomó un poco de aire, prosiguiendo después- No puedes decepcionar a _tu_ _Compañero de Porno_, él cuanta contigo para que sus padre no encuentren su material sagrado... –dijo apasionado, perdiéndose en esas extrañas palabras-

- Bien, ya entendí... –respondió resignado Hiwatari, tratando de que el ruso dejará aquel asunto embaucador y simple por las buenas-

- ¿Entonces... irás?. ¿Iras a ver Ai-Yuri? –aclaró, al ver su desconcierto-

- Ahhh, No sé. Yo... –repentinamente fue tomado con fuerza del brazo-

- Sería excitante... –dijo sensual, viéndole directo a los ojos- Creo que tú y yo la pasaríamos muy, _MUY_ bien, Kai... –los ojos del mencionado se abrieron con sorpresa- ¿O tú que piensas?, Puedo pedirle a Bryan que llegue más tarde... –sonrió maliciosamente-

- Y así... –volvió a acorralarlo contra la pared- Puedo cumplir tus fantasía de... "_Compañeros de Porno"..._ –explicó sensualmente, besándole con pasión-

_No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero le correspondió aquel beso._

De nuevo aquél cúmulo de intensas sensaciones y reacciones.

_¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde aquel inocente juego de descubrimientos entre ambos?_

No lo recordaba muy bien, pero serían... ¿3 o 4 años?.

- ¿Entonces? –le dio leves besos- ¿Irás? –el ruso le sonrió sexy y provocativamente-

- S-sí... iré... –respondió el menor con la respiración entrecortada, y un pequeño, casi imperceptible sonrojo-

- Entonces, iré a decirle a Bryan que llegue más tarde... –le sonrió con malicia, alejándose un poco- Aunque... –se detuvo, pensándolo unos cuantos minutos-

- Puede esperar un poco... –aseguró Kai, asintiendo convencido el ruso, y volviendo a besarse ambos con pasión-

- ¿O, podemos iniciar... ahora mis...mo? –dijo entre jadeos el ruso, recibiendo la aprobación del bicolor, dirigiéndose ambos con torpeza hacía un lugar menos... público.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció éste Fic?, ¿Les gustó? o.ó?

Como pudieron ver (leer) fue inspirado en la idea de "_Compañeros de Porno"_ (no me pregunten de dónde salió dicha locura, por favor u//ú)

El significado como ya se explicó un poco, y en sí. Es de aquella persona con la que compartes o te reúnes para ver material de éste índole.

Aclaro, que no es un código de la prisión. Claro que tampoco un compañero de porno te probé de oxigeno, más bien sería una medida de seguridad.

_¿Y en qué consiste?._ Se dan sus llaves. Y si su compañero muere, lo primero que hará el otro (por más triste que éste u.ú?). Será ir a su casa a llevarse toda la pornografía antes de que la encuentren sus padres.

El material no se destruye, sólo se traslada (en éste caso, a tu casa) ya que es una herencia ;)

Básicamente a eso se refiere éste raro concepto, verdad Jeffrey ñwñ

Bueno... sólo me resta decirles que estaré esperando sus reviews con su opinión (sea cuál sea) y nos veremos con otro Fic de ésta rara colección, que más o menos ya se de qué tratará ñ----ñ


	2. Intento Comprender

**† INSPIRATIONS MK! †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Ok. Me tarde (ya parece ser mi cualidad principal u.u) pero ésta vez, y después de tanto tiempo, les traigo otro pequeño Fic de ésta extraña colección (quizás no tan bueno como el primer capítulo, verdad ¬¬?) pero... espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito n.n?

Y como siempre, agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capitulo de ésta mi locura, pero sobre todo, a las que dejaron review... ñ.ñ

**_GabZ-senpai_**, **_Cloy Ivanov_**, **_Zhena HiK_**, **_Yume Kurai_** y **_PPBKAI_**, gracias por sus lindos reviews ;)

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic**.**_

_**Titulo:** Intento Comprender_

_**Género:** Shonen Ai _

_**Pareja:** KaixTyson?/ TysonKai_

_**Inspirado en:** Una Kension (Una Canción)_

**03/05/08**

**2. Capitulo 2- Intento Comprender**

Y corrió hasta la salida de su casa, deteniéndose a mitad de la calle.

Lo vio...

Él se iba.

Caminaba con pasos firmes en dirección contraria a la que él estaba. Sus pasos, resonaban con eco como si se encontraran en una habitación sellada.

Aquellas palabras, resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_"Adiós, Tyson", "Adiós, Tyson", "Adiós... Tyson"_

- ¿A... diós? –articuló confundido el peli-azul al ver que en verdad... se iba-

Kai se iba, en verdad que sí, pero...

_¿Por qué?_

No lograba comprender porqué se iba después de tanto tiempo. Después de todo lo que... vivieron juntos. Después de...

Y entonces, un recuerdo lo asaltó.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_Aquella tarde en el dojo..._

- ¡Fue increíble, Kai! –sonrió feliz, tapándose con una pequeña manta-

- Hm... –articuló sin importancia éste, levantándose y poniéndose su playera-

- Deberíamos ser más cuidadosos... el abuelo o mi hermano podrían entrar y... –un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al imaginarse esa bochornosa escena- Aunque... –reflexionó brevemente, llegando a una posible conclusión- creo que ya sospechan algo. Tú sabes que no puedo ocultar éste tipo de cosas y mucho menos, cuando se trata de ti... –su sonrisa y sonrojo aumentó-

- ¡Pero, no creo que haya problema!. Ellos entenderán lo nuestro y... –no pudo terminar, pues du repente fue interrumpido-

- ¡Tyson! –le llamó serio el oji-violeta, atrayendo la atención del tri-campeón mundial en milésimas de segundos-

- Tyson –dijo más tranquilo- No siempre viviré en tu casa. No siempre estaré contigo... –mencionó taciturno, dirigiéndose a la puerta del lugar-

- Además... –se giró para verle- no soy la única persona en el mundo... –sonrió altanero, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación de kendo-

- ¡Kai! –lo retuvo de la playera, al llegar a su lado-

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? –cuestionó confundido, esperando que el ruso-japonés se volteara para verle-

- Porque... –se dio la vuelta- es la verdad. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que allá afuera puede estar tu otra mitad?. Otra persona que... no sea yo... –su sonrisa, que parecía ser burlesca, aumentó; saliendo después del dojo, caminando como si nada por el largo pasillo hasta desaparecer-

- Kai... –susurró confundido el peli-azul, reflexionando las extrañas palabras de su more-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Y ahora, 1 mes después, ahí se encontraba completamente.... solo. Observando, como su Kai se iba sin decirle porqué. Sin darle alguna explicación. Sólo... se iba.

Se iba, después de estar más de medio años juntos. Después de que él... se había entregado como nunca, y por primera vez, a Kai Hiwatari. Después de... darle todo lo que era y tenía. Después de... amarlo como lo amaba.

_¡Y se iba!_

_¡¿Por qué diablos se iba?!_

Un recuerdo, unas palabras, asaltaron su mente.

_"Tyson, estoy seguro que te volverás a enamorar y serás muy feliz con esa persona. Ya lo verás... algún día, me lo agradecerás"_

_¿Cómo diablos se lo iba a agradecer?. ¡Si era a él al que quería y amaba, no a nadie más!_

_¿Cómo podía decirle eso tan tranquilo y campante como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?_

_¡Eso era inconcebible!_

- Kai... –cayó al suelo, liberando las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Liberando, el dolor que le oprimía con fuerza el pecho-

- ¿Por qué, Kai?, ¿Por qué? –se preguntaba desconsolado una y otra vez sin entender nada-

- ¡KAIIIIII! –gritó desesperado, levantando su rostro hacía el cielo. Empuñando con fuerza sus manos. Resbalado velozmente por sus mejillas, más lágrimas-

- ¡No!... ¡Kai! –su puño se estrelló con fuerza contra el pavimento-

- ¡No puedes irte y dejarme solo!, yo... ¡Te amo!, Kai... –susurró para sí, siguiendo la misma cruzada que sus primeras lágrimas habían dejado, siendo el sendero de más y nuevas lágrimas al abandonar sus dilatados y vidriosos ojos-

- ¡Kai! –volvió a apretar sus puños tiritando, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos-

_Una voz se reproducía en su cabeza._

**/-Flash Back-/**

_- Sí, volveré... dame unos días más y estaré contigo..._ –decía un sonriente y presuntuoso ruso-japonés al teléfono, ignorando que era expiado por Kinomiya-

_- ¿Qué, Tyson?. ¡No, por favor!. Él... simplemente es un fatídico error, nada más... Sí estoy seguro, pero pronto me desharé de él... Sí, regresaré en unos cuantos días... Sí, yo también, adiós... _–colgó, manteniendo una mirada altanera, acompañada, de una sonrisa maliciosa-

_¿Ese era su Kai?_

_- Sólo tendré que soportarlo unos días más y esto terminará... ¡Hmf!_ –caminó hasta la ventanilla, mirando el brillante horizonte que lo estaba esperando-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

- Un error... él dijo que yo era un fatídico error y nada más... eso dijo, Kai... –sonrió melancólicamente, resbalando un par de lágrimas más-

- ¿Por qué dijo eso?. ¿Por qué se fue?, ¿Con quién?. Él me amaba. Sé que él me amaba a pesar de que... nunca lo dijo... –con mucha dificultad, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo-

- Me lo demostraba cada vez que... me hacía el amor, sí... –los recuerdos de aquellas veces, tapizaron su mente-

**/-Flash Back-/**

**- **¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ahhh, Kai!, ¡Me duele!, ¡Me duele mucho! –manifestó adolorido y sufriente con cada salvaje envestida que recibía-

- ¡Cálla...te Tyson!, ¡Sólo disfruta!, ¡Hmf, hmf! –y seguía envistiéndolo sin piedad alguna-

- ¡¿Pero?!, ¡Ahh, Kai! –se aferraba más fuerte a las sabanas, pero el dolor no menguaba sino todo lo contrario, cada vez era más intenso e insoportable-

- ¡Oh, sí!, ¡Así! –arqueó su espalda, envistiéndolo más fuerte al entrar más profundo-

-- ¡No, Kai!, ¡Ahh, Ahhh! –sentía que el oji-violeta lo estaba partiendo-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

- Kai me... me amaba... –comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente-

_En el fondo lo sabía._

Kai no lo amaba. Nunca lo había amado, sólo... sólo lo había utilizado como su juguete personal y ahora... ya se había cansado de él, ¿y por eso se deshacía de él?.

Esa era la verdad que no quería creer y asumir. Porque le dolía. Porque entonces, él había creído y vivido en una estúpida y dolorosa mentira.

- Esto se acabó, ¿verdad... Kai? –levantó su vista hacía el firmamento, perdiéndose en los hermosos azules y blancos del cielo-

- Realmente fue un... error. Ahora... lo entiendo, lo comprendo... –una pequeña sonrisa melancólica adornó sus labios-

- Ahora.... ¿Sólo seremos amigos?. ¡No! –se contestó rápidamente- No somos nada, porque esto... terminó... –se puso de pie, limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que iban a abandonar sus ojos. Mostrando, seriedad y determinación en su rostro-

- Lo comprendo Kai Hiwatari, esto es... un adiós. ¡Definitivo, para siempre! –miró el camino por el que aquel que había sido su más grande pasión y amor se había ido y nunca más... regresaría-

- Hasta nunca, Kai... adiós.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Ehhhh!, el segundo fic de ésta colección n--n (que ya la tenía olvidada u.u ¡Que mala soy! T-T)

¿Qué les pareció?

Confieso que no soy adepta a otras "parejas" que son sean el TalaxKai/KaixTala o JohnnyxKai, sin embargo, para ésta colección, sobrepondré mi preferencia para expandir un poco la variedad de esta extraña colección, y como es mi primer intento de fic que no sea de mis parejas predilectas, puede que no haya quedado tan bien como hayan esperado, mis disculpas por eso u.u

Pero en fin, eso sólo lo sabré con sus opiniones, así que dejen su review, onegai n-n?

Nos veremos pues... ;)


	3. Lleno de Energía

**† INSPIRATIONS MK! †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! n0n

Después de tiempo, me vuelvo a aparecer con otro fic de ésta colección, siendo otro más de mi pairing favorita, un TalaxKai... quizás ¬w¬

Etto... pero debo de advertir que puede parecer un tanto frío y cruel, así que puede ser un fic no apto para cualquier persona e incluso puede molestar a alguien, así que leedlo bajo su propio riesgo u.u?

Una vez la advertencia, he aquí el fic ñ.ñ?

PD. Muchas gracias a las personas que leen, y sobre todo, a la que dejan su lindo review n.n

_**GabZ-senpai**_, _**Chionne Illuminati**_, _**PPBKAI**_, _**Yue Hiwatari**_, éste capitulo va dedicado a ustedes con mucho cariño nxn

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**Titulo:**_ _Lleno de Energía_

_**Género:** Shonen Ai, Yaoi_

_**Pareja: **TalaxKai_

_**Inspirado en: **La historia de una canción._

**03/01/09**

**3. Capitulo 3- Lleno de Energía**

**_11:05 p.m._**

El elegante y deportivo vehículo aceleró por las frías calles de Rusia, aumentando su velocidad hasta rebasar los 60 kilómetros permitidos en las calles de la ciudad.

Conduciendo aquel Ferrari en negro metálico, el conductor aceleró más a fondo, apareciendo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa al tomar su celular y marcar un número.

- ¿Si?, Voy para allá, llegaré en 5 minutos... te espero... –colgó divertido, pisando a fondo una vez más, aumentando drásticamente la velocidad-

_Ya estaba cerca._

_La diversión pronto iniciaría..._

- ¡Hmf! –sonrió presuntuoso al pensar en ello, pisando aún más el acelerador-

Después de todo, se merecía una larga sección de diversión, alcohol y sexo.

No por nada, había trabajado tan duro las tres últimas semanas.

**/-Flash Back-/**

- Kai, los planes para el nuevo lanzamiento de Biovolt ya casi están terminados. Con esto, ten por seguro que aumentaremos nuestras acciones en un 28%, además de que nos expandiéndonos en un 8% en el mercado global... –informó aquella persona al mirar sus notas, ignorando que su _jefe_ le veía interesado pero no por esas buenas noticias, sino por _otra_ razón en particular-

- Muy bien, pero... –se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hasta el mayor- _celebremos_ de otra manera, ¿quieres? –incitó al rodearlo entre sus brazos, llevando estratégicamente sus manos un poco más debajo de su fajo, presionando con insistencia aquella zona tan sensible que siempre terminaba dentro de él, proporcionándole un placer indescriptible y placentero en aquellas largas y divertidas noches de amor-

- ¡Ja, ja! Muy gracioso, Kai... –rió con sarcasmo al serle devueltas una de sus tácticas de seducción, apresando ambas manos con una propia- Lo siento, pero... me temo que no celebraré nada contigo, ni tampoco dejaré que tú celebres solo. Al menos, no hasta que el plan haya sido revisado y aprobado por todo el comité... –explicó tranquilo, rozando intencionalmente la entrepierna del menos, erizando y excitando su cuerpo-

- Además... soy yo el que saldrá más castigado, ¿no crees? –lo acercó más hacia sí, mostrándole lo que sus caricias anteriores habían provocado en su ahora despierto miembro, ignorando aquel _pequeño_ detalle, al besarle fugazmente y alejarse de él con una sonrisa autosuficiente-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Sí, así como le había dicho, el ruso no había "celebrado" con él, y lo peor del caso, es que tampoco lo había dejado "celebrar" solo.

_¡Dios, era humano!._

De alguna forma tenía que liberar tanta tensión y estrés que le provocaba el trabajo.

_Pero... eso le pasaba por tener al idiota ése como su mano derecha y vice-presidente en su empresa, aunque... eso en realidad no tenía nada que ver._

El ruso era apto por sí mismo para fungir esa acción, e inclusive, su puesto de Presidente corporativo. Así de bueno era su ruso.

Fuera como fuera, esa noche el contrato había sido firmado y aprobado, y ahora ya no tenía ningún impedimento para celebrar ni con nadie, ni él solo, pero... que mejor que hacerlo acompañado, ¿no?.

Y como había dicho, en 5 minutos se encontraba fuera del _7 Sins_.

_El mejor bar-antro del lugar._

- Joven Hiwatari, bienvenido... –le recibió uno empleados del lugar, viendo como desmontaba uno de los mejores clientes de la ciudad-

- Hm... –resopló éste con una pequeña sonrisa, entregándole las llaves y disponiéndose a entrar de una vez-

_La diversión, estaba por comenzar._

No había duda de que Kai Hiwatari, y a pesar de su corta edad, 18 años. Ya era todo un hombre de negocios; siendo conocido por todos en el ámbito económico y financiero, así como por los lugares que frecuentaba en busca de... "distracción" como él decía.

Con pasos firmes y decididos entró al lugar, mirando a todos lados en busca de alguien.

_¿Aún... no llegaba?_

Sin prisa alguna de dirigió hasta la barra del bar, pidiendo su ya tradicional bebida de apertura.

- Un especial... –dijo en tono neutro, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del barman que ya le conocía muy bien-

- Enseguida joven... –y como había dicho, en cuestión de segundos ya tenía preparada su refrescante y cargada bebida-

Bebiendo de ésta, girándose para observar a la gente que bailaba en la pista, sintiendo muchas miradas sobre sí, ya que después de todo, él, Hiwatari Kai, contaba con sus tres ases de la fortuna.

_Atractivo físico, Inteligencia y Dinero._

Con eso tenía al mundo entero a sus pies. Tenía y obtenía todo lo que quería, nada se le resistía.

Siendo entonces en la pista de baile, donde pudo ver a un grupito de amigas, las cuales, comenzaron a bailar más sensual y provocativamente al sentirse observadas ante su profunda y deseosa mirada, sonriéndole coquetas.

Como odiaba a las mujeres fáciles.

Aún así, le dirigió una sonrisita picara, únicamente a una de ellas.

Al darse cuenta las jovencitas hacía quién iba, todas se emocionaron, incitando a la afortunada a bailar más provocativa, haciéndolo ésta con más torpeza al ser la más tímida del grupo.

Ante sus ojos, el ruso-japonés veía a un muchachita alta, con minifalda, una blusa de tirantes, de largas y excitantes piernas que ha gritos pedía ser tomada. Y entonces, él lo haría.

_Por las buenas o por las malas, pero tendría sexo con ella._

Alzando su copa dio un brindis, dándose vuelta y quedando de nuevo cuanta hacia la barra. Su invitación ya había sido hecha, si ella aceptaba o no era su decisión, claro que... él ya sabía la respuesta.

La cual confirmó, al verla llegar después de algunos minutos, temblando y tartamudeando un poco. Al parecer, el alcohol en su cuerpo no era el suficiente para liberarla de su represión.

- Hola, mucho gusto, soy Hiwatari... –le extendió una copa, sonriendo seductoramente. Acción ante la cual, lo único que ella hizo fue, sonrojarse aún más-

Parecía que tenía una lucha mental. Pues dudaba en tomar o no la copa. Su límite de dos copas ya había sido excedido gracias a sus amigas, pero... aquella sonrisa, aquel muchacho tan atractivo la hacían querer avanzar más, hasta donde él deseara.

- G-gracias... –dijo nerviosa, dándole un largo trago a la bebida-

- Escucha, eres linda. Me preguntaba si... –se acercó para susurrarle a su oído, haciendo que la castaña se pusiera toda roja hasta las orejas- ¿Qué dices, me acompañas? –acarició levemente su mejilla, sonriendo presuntuoso en un gesto que lo hacia lucir excesivamente sexy y provocativo-

- Y-yo... –donde el exceso de alcohol le hizo olvidarse de todo, aceptando sin miramientos la propuesta de ese extraño, pero apuesto muchacho-

- Vamos pues... –le extendió su mano, alejándose ambos de la pista de baile, siendo observados por una persona que sonrió, y entrecerró divertido sus ojos-

Dirigiéndose a un lugar apartado de la entrada principal, Hiwatari la llevó hasta la bodega del lugar, entrando ella primero con una sonrisita de complicidad.

- Aquí estará bien... –dijo el bicolor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

- Entonces, hagamos... –señaló una seria y sensual muchachita, atrayéndolo con brusquedad hacía ella-

De aquella chica tímida y nerviosa nada quedaba, ni siquiera su ropa que rápidamente comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo.

- Eres más _"alegre"_ de lo que pensé... –dijo entre risas, apresurándose a quitarse su camisa-

Una vez que ésta fue retirada de su cuerpo, se dedicó a liberar el sostén de ella, comenzando a besar desesperadamente su pecho.

Lamía y chupaba, jalaba y succionaba. Sus senos eran acariciados y tocados salvajemente, acción que la hacia gritar y gemir, y a pesar de todo, le gustaba. O al menos, eso pensó al comenzar a sentirse mojada.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el bicolor, al subirla de repente sobre una mesa, abriéndole un poco las piernas para posicionarse entre ellas.

Sin dejar de besarla, por ahora en la boca, dirigió una de sus manos hacía aquella zona, desgarrando de un fuerte jalón su ropa interior.

Donde segundos después algo la invadió de improviso, sacándole algunos quejidos y lágrimas de los ojos. Aquel chico la había penetrado sin previo aviso y mucho menos, preparación.

Se movía violentamente, y con cada embestida más fuerte; sentía que la iba a desgarrar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Ah! –decía extasiado Hiwatari, embistiéndola más fuerte y rápido-

_Sabía que pronto se correría._

- ¿Me pierdo de algo, Kai? –dijo una voz al cerrarse la puerta de nuevo, dejando ver a una silueta a escasos metros de ésta-

Ante aquel llamado el aludido sonrió divertido, siendo aquella voz lo que necesitaba para venirse dentro de la chica.

- T-te tardaste, Tala... –salió de ella como si nada, girándose para ver al pelirrojo-

- Si bueno, quería que te divirtieras un poco... –dijo presuntuoso éste, acercándose a ambos- Es linda, ¿eh? –el recién llegado la tomó del mentón, alzando su rostro para verla a los ojos-

Ante aquella penetrante mirada violeta, aquella muchachita aún respiraba con dificultad, temblando de vez en cuanto por aquella sensación de hastío al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- En verdad es linda... –se acercó a ella, besándola apasionadamente–

Por largos segundos, que molestaron al menor.

- ¡Oye, oye! –protestó Kai, alejándolo rápidamente de ella-

- ¡Tranquilo Kai!, no te me pongas celoso, es sólo un beso, ¿si? –dijo entre risas, viendo el semblante que tenía éste- yo no me pongo celoso al ver que le diste más de un beso, ¿o sí? –miró el estado de la muchacha, señalando aquella obviedad en la parte intima de la chica-

- ¡Eres mío! –demandó desafiante, frunciendo el entrecejo-

- No, tú eres mío; y... tú te pusiste celoso... –apuntó presuntuoso, entrecerrado divertido sus ojos-

- ¡Cállate, idiota! –lo atrajo hacía sí, comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente, enredando desesperado sus piernas en su cadera-

_Lo había estado esperando por más de dos semanas, y ya no podía contenerse más._

- ¡Uyyy!, parece que algo pide mi atención... –hizó que el bicolor se sentara en la misma mesa en la que la muchacha permanecía, comenzando a masajear el miembro despierto de su Kai-

¡Cómo le gustaba y quería a ese niño que jugaba a ser grande, y llevar las riendas de la empresa de su difunto abuelo!

- ¡Ah!, ¡Tala!, ¡Tú si sabes como hacerlo!... –murmuró entre gemidos, apresándolo con más fuerza entre sus piernas, arqueando extasiado su espalda-

- Eso es porque... te conozco mejor que tú mismo, Kai... –dejó de estimularlo, atrayéndolo para besarlo de nueva cuenta-

_Con fiereza, con pasión, con urgencia._

Ambos eran así. Tan apasionados y egoísta con ellos mismos que era raro que incluyeran, _jugaran_, con alguien más.

- ¡Tala! –gimió excitado al sentir dentro de sí el miembro de su amante, haciéndose para atrás para expandir esa sensación-

- Shhh... ella nos mira... –señaló divertido el ruso, dirigiéndole una mirada a su espectadora-

- ¡Qué se vaya!, ¡Ya no me sirve!... –indicó un molesto Hiwatari, desviando apático su mirada ante aquella _expía_- Ni siquiera sirve para _esto_... –escupió frío, abrazándose con fuerzas a su pelirrojo-

- ¡Qué malo, Kai! –lo reprendió fingidamente, conteniendo una risita que quería escapar de sus labios- Te he dicho que con las personas no se juega. No son objetos... –dijo burlón, viendo como aquellas palabras calaban en aquella jovencita ilusa-

_Sí, por fin se había dado cuenta... había sido utilizada para descargar el placer de su Kai y... nada más._

- ¡Qué más da!. Si te tengo a ti, nada ni nadie más me importan o... sirve... –apuntó cruel, adornando en su boca una sonrisa soberbia-

- Lo mismo digo... –secundó Ivanov, volviendo a besarse con frenesí-

Los ojos de aquella chica miraban con horror y desconcierto como era que había sido usada y engañada ante aquella fallada de chico atento y lindo, resultando ser todo un demonio el que la poseyó por diversión, y ni eso, porque él sólo se preocupada y amaba a aquel ser que lo hacía gemir y gritar su nombre una y otra vez al embestirlo con... ¿amor?.

Y aunque quisiera, no podía desviar su mirada. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Su mente no dejaba de repetirle aquellas frías y directas palabras. Así que ahí seguía, semidesnuda, observando aquella extraña unión carnal entre dos seres crueles y despreciables que únicamente se amaban entre ellos.

- ¡Ahhh! –resonando al unisonó aquel gemido en la bodega, al llegar ambos y al mismo tiempo al tan anhelado orgasmo de sus nuevas y reanudadas "noches de amor", siendo un muy buen indiciosobremuchas sesiones de sexo, inclusive en la oficina, donde era tan excitante hacerlo, pues podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento-

_Vice-presidente y Presidente. Tala y Kai._

- T-te Amo, Kai... –dijo un agitado pelirrojo, besando tiernamente a su koi-

- Y-yo también, Tala... –correspondió el beso, sintiendo como el ruso salía lenta y con cuidado de él-

_Muy a diferencia, de aquella forma tan brusca en la que el bicolor la había tomado o salido de ella una vez que terminó._

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Aún sigue ahí? –dijo un molesto ruso-japonés al reparar en su presencia, dándose cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar y aún los veía-

- Nos vio hacerlo todo... –informó un tranquilo oji-violeta, acomodándose su ropa y pasándole la suya a Kai-

- ¡Qué molesta, y qué pervertida resultó! –sentenció, colocándose la camisa y acomodándose el pantalón-

- Eso creo, pero... vayamos a casa, Kai... –le restó importancia al asunto, ayudando a bajar a su _niño_ de la mesa-

- Sí, vámonos... –caminaron tomados de las manos hacía la puerta, deteniéndose antes de cerrar ésta-

- ¡Qué patética! –dijeron al mismo tiempo en tono despectivo, riendo después y cerrando con fuerza la puerta, escuchándose por el pasillo sus risas, y adentró, en la bodega, un sollozo que aumentó su intensidad-

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok, como dije, quizás un poco cruel o.ó?

Pero bueno, la idea se presentó en unos rusos "malos" así que he ahí el resultado n.n?

Cosa rara es que, pesé a que hace mucho tiempo decidí cual sería el tercer fic de la colección, no más no sabía como desarrollar la historia T.T

Y hace unos días cuando traté de continuar, misteriosamente la inspiración y perversidad, sip, sobre todo eso ¬//¬? me dio la chispita que faltaba para continuar n.n?

Y ahí lo tiene, el tercer capitulo terminado n//n?

Bueno, espero que hayan tenido un excelente y buen inicio 2009, mí... pues, hay la lleva, parece ser que la inspiración se encuentra a mi lado o.ó?

Eso es bueno, pues así puedo continuar con las correcciones y actualizaciones, que ya he postergado mucho T.T

Aunque me dan más ganas de terminar varias ideíllas que tengo en otros Fandoms n.n?

Pero sha veremos nxn?

Por último, ya saben, dejen su review antes de marcharse, sip? ñ---ñ

Nos vemos ;)


End file.
